


Fancy Conditioner

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just something I came up with cause I though it was funny. Hope you guys enjoy it! Send me a request it you want more! </p><p>-Alice</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fancy Conditioner

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with cause I though it was funny. Hope you guys enjoy it! Send me a request it you want more! 
> 
> -Alice

Steady streams of water ran over your tired body from the shower head above. Your fingers ran through your matted hair in an attempt to detangle the mess. Grabbing at your conditioner, one of the most expensive items you owned although it was an absolute necessity, you turn it upside down to dollop a large amount onto your hand.

The bottle makes a spluttering noise as it comes to the end of its days, a miniscule amount of conditioner coming out. A panicked scream bursts from you as you thought back to when you had bought the bottle. It had only been 2 weeks ago and, with only you using the item, it usually lasted closer to 4.

Someone had been using your fancy conditioner.

Your jaw juts out in anger and you throw the bottle on to the bathroom floor, preparing to leave the shower and find the soft haired culprit of this most heinous crime.

Spinning the nozzle to turn of the jet of water you open the shower door to step onto the bathroom mat. Huffily stepping one foot out your slick foot lands on the sudsy bottle of fancy conditioner, sending your foot flying off in a different direction than your body, you give a gargled scream as you landing in an ungraceful lump on the cold floor.

“Ooooww.” You moan to the silence of the bathroom, curling around your fancy conditioner bottle for comfort, stark naked in the foetal position.

Footsteps sound from outside crescendo until they stop outside the door. “(y/n)? (y/n) are you okay? I heard a really loud bang.” Sam shouts through the door.

You grunt in reply, attempting to sit up when a shooting pain spreads down your shoulder to your back. Falling back down to hug your fancy conditioner bottle, you sniff before calling out to Sam.

“I fell.” At this the door handle swings down and up as Sam attempts to enter.

“What? Well, are you okay? Let me in!” He says.

Your bottom lip trembles exaggeratedly as you gaze longingly at your towel draped just out of arms reach. Sighing in defeat to yourself you knew what had to happen.

“Sam, I can’t move, you’ll have to pick the lock.”

He sighs, frustrated, and you can hear him going to get some type of tools to get in. You close your eyes as he eventually coerces the lock into opening for him and steps in quickly to come to your aid, before stopping with wide eyes to stare at you.

“Sam, stop looking! Get me a towel!” You scream at him, cheeks red from embarrassment. After a moment of staring, he coughs into his fist and picks up a towel to throw over you, looking awkward.

“A little warning would have been nice…” He mutters, not looking in your direction.

You shake your head, using your good arm to wrap the towel round your body. “Just get me to the car, would you. I need a friggin’ doctor.”

With shifty eyes he bends to lift you up bridal style and carry you toward the Impala, you glare at the fancy conditioner as you no longer needed it for comfort.

He doesn’t seem awkward about the incident anymore and is smirking smugly as he carries you, but you avoid looking at him for too long. He bites his lip slightly before saying, “You have a very nice body, by the way.”

Your face heats up at this and you turn to stare at him in indignation, uttering a seemingly annoyed gasps even though you secretly enjoyed his comment. Now you were looking at him up close and personal, you could take in the fine quality of him. His long eyelashes, the cute dimples on his cheeks, the soft and surprisingly sleek and shiny hair atop his head…

Wait.

“Sam…Have you been using my fancy conditioner?!”

Your hand moved to his neck almost of their own will and he looked sheepishly down at you, shrugging. “Kinda, it just makes my hair so goddamn soft (y/n).”

And so, for the second time that night your fancy conditioner induced rage left you bruised on the floor, only this time you brought someone else down with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. For more of our stuff check out our tumbr abitofarockyroad@tumblr.com :)


End file.
